User talk:Plasmarelais
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--31dot 12:45, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :I figured, that I haven't answered your Welcome. So thank you very much. I'm german and looking for further genuine information about Star Trek. --Plasmarelais 23:27, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Your bot Has the bot flag now. You can use that rather than adding the "de" interwikis with this account. -- sulfur 21:06, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I noticed that the flag was set. And so the bot has already been setting several hundreds of interwiki links. But some of them need to be set manually, I think. Please don't get me wrong, but now I wonder: is there something not right about the way I've setting the links with this account? Or is it because these very minor edits should not all appear in the recent changes list? Thank you! --Plasmarelais 21:14, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Not at all. I wasn't entirely certain if you'd started bashing through stuff with the bot yet. That's all. :) -- sulfur 22:04, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! About this error since I reported few days ago the Wikia's user Charitwo (see post), but has not answer me yet. I'm still waiting for an answer, but I've seen other posts Charitwo has already responded. I don't know if he has seen my message.--Josep Maria 15. 12:27, February 18, 2011 (UTC) pt v pt-br Do all of the interwiki links need updating? -- sulfur 21:18, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Far as I can see still both are working, with pt-br redirecting to pt. If bot works iwl on one page it also updates pt-br to pt. But (I think) only, if you have pt in your family-file and user-config. --Plasmarelais 21:25, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I presume that when you continue to do interwiki updates you'll do pt-br->pt then? I can do a run that does pt-br->pt now if you want, just to get them done and sorted. -- sulfur 21:32, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure if it's really necessary. But if you will do it, better check first if (pt)-links are working from the versions you are working on. --Plasmarelais 22:39, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Benutzer page? Did you mean to put this page: Benutzer:Plasmarelais/Test here, or was it an accident? -- sulfur 13:45, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Aargh, sorry. That's been an accident. May I kindly ask you just to delete it? Thanks a lot! --Plasmarelais 13:55, October 16, 2011 (UTC)